


Everyday with you

by LarsonColfer



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Drapplejack(tumblr) :  Whenever Julian gets a new script to read over, he makes sure to get two copies, for him and Logan, who helps him practice.</p>
<p>A few months later two copies of a new script have arrived and when they do get around to reading it, it’s a romance scene , during which Julian proposes and then happy engaged flailyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday with you

"Honey, I’m home“ Julian declares, and shuts the door behind him. He throws his keys into the bowl and follows the answering reply of “In here” to the bedroom. He finds his boyfriend on their bed, reading, surrounded by his open briefcase and various legal briefs and case reports.

“Hey none of that “Julian says when he sees Logan frowning at the notes. He takes them from his hand, ignoring an indignant “I was reading that” and set them carefully aside.

“You’re going to get a headache if you frown at them continuously “

Logan mumbles something about the new intern who cant staple properly and Julian smiles and sits on his lap, wrapping his arms him.

“Shh baby.” he soothes, “Breathe you’re not at work.” and rubs his hands gently across Logan’s back, trying to get his weary boyfriend to relax.

“The new scripts have arrived today.” He picks up the script for the latest movie,”Want to help me practice?”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for the last one” Logan grimaces and shakes his head. “You made me play a whimpering lady.”

Julian laughs and kisses his cheek.”She lost her child, Lo, but I promise you’re going to love this one.”

He hands the new script to Logan, who takes it reluctantly; still frowning at his smiling boyfriend.

“I promise you’ll love this”

“James Bond!” Logan exclaims, a few paragraphs in “Jules, that amazing”

“I told you, you would like this” Julian smiles and makes himself comfortable on Logan’s lap “Ready?”

“Can I be James Bond?.” Logan’s eyes hopeful, as he looks at his boyfriend.

“No that would be me.” Julian intones “however, I would be willing to role play this with you, once we’re done it.” and Logan smiles and kisses him happily.

******

“So who are we this time?” Logan asks when he notices the scripts waiting for him on their bed. “Is it any good?”

“Hmm.” Julian replies distracted, chewing his bottom lip. Logan pulls him in to his embrace worriedly” What wrong?”

“Oh nothing “Julian whispers into Logan’s skin.”Just worried about the new script”

“You know you can do this.” Logan reminds him, holding Julian close. “You can do anything you set your mind too. “

He picks up the scripts and places it gently in Julian’s hand. “You played an amazing James Bond and the kind hearted doctor who treated sick kids and you‘ll be amazing in this too.”

He cuddles Julian and kisses his cheek “Let me just wash up and I’ll help you okay.”

******

“I’m sorry,” Julian reads from the script “I’m so sorry, I always tried to be what you needed, and… I’m so imperfect. You never seemed to see it. And I knew that I wanted more from you than I should. I never meant to take it. I should have been stronger,”

“I missed you so much.” Logan reads softly because as much as he tries, he cant help falling in love with theses characters, who are perfect for each other. “I could hardly live with the ache of it.”

“Then don’t. “ Julian reads “There’s no more reason for us to be apart. If-. Marry me.”

“That’s not what Jesse says, Jules” Logan corrects, flipping over the page. “He says, if you still want me-”

He looks up to find Julian kneeling in front of him, script on the floor, a small black velvet case in his hand.

”Marry me “Julian repeats and Logan stares at him.

“Jesse and Ruth are like us. Two perfect people who are meant to be together, that no matter what time and circumstance try, they always end up together and I don’t want to spend another moment apart from you. I want you, forever.”

He opens the case and Logan sees a sparkling platinum band resting against black velvet. “I want to wake up besides you, and fall asleep besides you. I want your clothes and my clothes together, your toothbrush and my toothbrush together in the same cup holder.”

He reaches out and takes Logan’s hand in his” I want my scripts next to your legal notes and my Oscars next to the thank you notes form you grateful clients.”

“I love you so much “he continues” and I want to spend the rest of my life doing exactly this.”He takes a deep breath, “So, Logan Wright, will you marry me.?”

Logan lets the script fall from his hand as he slowly kneels down and clasps Julian’s hands in his; ring and all.

“I love you” he says and with a breathed Yes , Julian smiles and joins their lips together, for their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Excerpt from the script.

“It’s going to be messy, for sure. I’m pretty sure I’m going to mess up at some point, and that we’re going to bicker like an old married couple and disagree over absolutely everything. The chances of us killing one another are still pretty high”

Jesse takes a deep breath.

“But I want to. God, I want to, Ruth. With you.” And Jesse pulls Ruth into a deep kiss.

The end.


End file.
